Une danse pour la vie
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Tony sort après une mission difficile pour se changer les idées...


Une danse pour la vie.

Encore une enquête difficile qui venait de se terminer. Tony avait été plus éprouvé qu'il ne l'avait montrer aux autres, et il avait décidé de sortir pour se vider la tête. Il s'était donc préparer puis avait prit la direction d'une des boite de nuit les plus branchés de Washington D.C. En arrivant, il passa devant la foule agglutiné devant la porte qui attendait de rentrer.

« Bonjour Monsieur DiNozzo » fit le videur.

Il lui renvoya le bonjour un peu distrait en lui glissant un billet dans la poche. Malgré l'heure encore peu avancé, la boite était déjà relativement pleine de jeunes gens venus faire la fête. Tony s'installa au bar et commanda un whisky à la jolie barmaid, il avait vraiment besoin de se vider la tête.

Se meurtre de toute cette famille et en particulier les enfants avait été vraiment cruelle et à la limite du supportable, même Ziva n'avait pas pu supporter l'atrocité de se funeste spectacle et était sortie rendre son déjeuné. Il avala une autre gorgée du liquide ambré pour oublier et se tourna vers la piste de danse où de nombreuses personnes se trémoussaient sur des rythmes endiablés.

Une femme brune dansait entouré d'un certain nombre d'hommes. Tous semblaient conquis par la beauté de cette femme peut-être bien aussi par son déhanché divin. Pourtant elle essaya de capter le regard de Tony qui regardait la piste de danse depuis déjà un bon moment son verre vide à la main.

Il finit par le poser sur le comptoir avec un sourire pour la barmaid avant de se diriger vers la piste. La jolie brune souriait à pleine dent pensant avoir obtenu ce qu'elle désirait.

Mais Tony lui passa devant sans même lui adresser un regard, sans prendre la peine de répondre aux insultes qu'elle lui avait envoyer quand il l'avait ignoré. Les hommes le regardaient avec mépris mais peu importe il se dirigeait toujours vers ce qu'il admirait depuis le début.

Cette magnifique brune qui dansait seule dans un coin de la piste de danse. Il s'approcha toujours plus près, elle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, le regard ailleurs. Elle semblait plutôt triste pas étonnant après la semaine qu'elle venait de vivre.

Doucement il passa sa main autour de sa taille pour danser avec elle. Elle sursauta quelque peu et croisa son regard. Elle lui sourit malgré sa surprise de le voir ici. Pourtant elle se laissa faire, elle passa même ses deux bras autour de son cou et se laissa porter par la musique.

Tant pis pour le rythme de la musique qui se voulait toujours plus rapide, eux ralentissaient se laissant plutôt porter par les battements de leurs cœurs. Doucement leurs corps se rapprochèrent sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

Aucun des deux ne parlèrent, préférant savourer se moment divin, essayant juste d'oublier les horreurs qu'ils avaient vu. Pas besoin de mots, ils se comprenaient et leurs présences mutuelles leurs faisaient du bien au cœur et à l'âme.

La brune revient à l'attaque, elle n'en avait pas finit avec Tony ne supportant pas son refus, brisant la bulle dans laquelle s'était plongé Tony et Ziva. Elle se « frotta » à Tony et au moment ou il se détacha de Ziva pour pouvoir s'éloigner la brune passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune italien avant de se pencher vers Ziva.

« Désolé princesse mais il est à moi. » Ziva senti son sang faire qu'un tour pendant que la brune essayait de s'éloigner avec Tony. La jeune israélienne avait besoin d'un verre pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle venait de prendre au sérieux le moment qu'elle venait de passer avec le jeune italien et voilà qu'il dansait avec cette « pouffe ».

Tony avait bien essayer de se débarrassé de la brune pour rattraper sa collègue. Il ne voulait pas perdre Ziva surtout après ce qui venait de se passer entre eux. En réalité il n'y avait pas eu d'échange spéciale, ils ne s'étaient même pas embrasser mais ils avaient ressentit une telle complicité qu'il pouvait comprendre que Ziva pouvait être déstabilisé.

Quand enfin il réussit à se débarrasser de la grande brune une poignée de secondes plus tard. Il avait cherché Ziva du regard dans la boite avec la peur qu'elle soit partie. Par chance il l'aperçu au bar entrain d'avaler un verre de Vodka cul sec. Il sourit, cela ressemblait tellement à Ziva…

Il s'approcha et lui caressa doucement la joue pour lui laisser le temps de fuir si elle le désirait puis il l'a prit dans ses bras. Mais alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, Tony sentit qu'on lui tapotait sur l'épaule, encore elle… Il souffla exaspéré.

Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu faire quoique se soit, Ziva sortie son couteau et glissa la lame sous le cou de la brune qui était terrifié.

« Non c'est non, maintenant dégage. » Puis elle rangea son arme sous le regard incrédule de Tony qui n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir.

En moins de temps qu'il fallut pour dire ouf, Tony et Ziva se retrouvèrent mis à ma porte par les videurs de la boite. Par chance Tony avait réussi à anticipé Ziva cette fois pour pas qu'elle ne leur mette la pâtée. Elle était prête à se battre comme une lionne.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tout deux dans la ruelle peu éclairée, essayant de reprendre leur souffle.

« Je suis désolé Tony.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, elle l'avait mérité.

-Mais j'ai gâché ta soirée.

-Il y a d'autres endroits pour danser. Chez moi par exemple.

-Une danse pour une nuit.

-Et pourquoi pas une danse pour la vie ?? »

Ce qu'il venait de dire lui faisait peur. Elle était prête pourtant prête à faire un bout de chemin avec lui. Pourtant l'agent du Mossad surentraînée qu'elle était avait peur, elle se sentait ridicule. Tony pouvait sentir ses doutes, et il l'embrassa doucement pour la rassurer mais apparemment la jeune israélienne voulait plus...

FIN 


End file.
